Quinn, be my queen
by SmurfGron
Summary: OS bal de promo. "Tu connais la signification des Gardénias Quinn ?" - Faberry, mentions des Gleeks.


**Genre:** Romance ; Amitié.  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters :** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Mentions de tous les Gleeks.  
**Pairing :** Faberry. Amitié Fuinn. Amitié Pezberry. Mentions de past-Finchel et de past-Fuinn.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **Le bal de promo de la dernière année, cela aura du être une bonne soirée pour Quinn, mais celle-ci se retrouve seule à une table observant tous les autres profiter de leur soirée.  
**A/N :** OS écrit bien avant l'épisode 3x19 avec le bal de promo. Au final, mon OS est un peu ce qui se passe dans la série mais, dans l'autre sens ^^ Oh et écrit aussi bien avant l'accident de Quinn donc pas de mentions du fauteuil.

* * *

Elle était assise seule à une table, un verre de punch à la main, se remémorant ces quatre dernières années. Bientôt tout serait terminé. Adieu McKinley, bonjour Yale. Il était temps. Certes, elle avait profité de ces six derniers mois en tant que Senior, mais avant ça , entre ses insécurités, son désir de popularité, les guerres avec Rachel et Santana, ses infidélités, Beth … Beth. Probablement la seule raison qui lui permettait d'affirmer que non, elle n'avait pas _complètement _gâché ces trois années. Beth était comme ce petit rayon de lumière qui pénètre une pièce sombre et close. Qui donne l'espoir de revoir un jour le soleil.

Quinn soupira doucement en posant son verre. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi se faisait-elle autant de mal ? A cette même époque l'an passé, elle dansait avec Finn sur la douce voix de Rachel, son petit ami lui prouvant encore une fois qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais complètement, qu'il n'oublierait jamais Rachel. Elle la giflait d'ailleurs en partie à cause de ça. Elle la giflait elle, pas lui, le fautif. Mais s'excusait immédiatement après. Elle révélait pour la première fois à voix haute ses craintes devant son 'ennemie'. Elle craquait _encore_ devant _elle_. Tout ça paraissait si loin aujourd'hui. A commencer par Rachel. Maintenant, elles étaient amies –réellement amies- depuis les Selectionals. Alors pourquoi Rachel n'était-elle pas là ? Avec elle. Pourquoi Quinn était-elle encore une fois seule ? Où était Santana ? Et Brittany ? Et Puck ? Toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient _promi__s_ d'être là si Quinn acceptait de venir à son bal de promo.

Elle leva les yeux et observa la salle. Kurt et Blaine étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se donner la becquée en rigolant doucement. Blaine recouvrant la joue et l'oreille de Kurt de sauce de pizza au lieu du lui mettre le morceau dans la bouche. Ils étaient mignons, ils avaient l'air si heureux.

Sur la piste de danse, elle vit Sam et Mercedes en plaine danse de robots, danse à l'origine de leur soudain rapprochement.

Artie & Tina encourageaient Mike et Sugar qui étaient concentrés dans un battle de disco avec d'autres élèves du lycée.

Un peu plus loin, dans un coin, Finn discutait et rigolait avec des sportifs. Cela étonna Quinn. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir prendre _si bien_ la nouvelle de la rupture. C'était une décision de Rachel. Une décision réfléchit due à la distance et à leur envies différentes pour l'avenir. Elle en avait parlé à Quinn avant d'agir, comme quelqu'un demandant conseil à une amie le ferait. Et Quinn n'avait pas su quoi répondre, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce genre de discussion. Elle avait simplement dit à Rachel de peser les pour et les contre, et apparemment, Rachel avait vite fait le calcul puisque quelques heures plus tard elle se trouvait sur le seuil de porte de Quinn, un panier de cookie à la main, un sourire aux lèvres, annonçant la nouvelle. La rupture s'était bien passée, mais de là à voir Finn tout sourire quelques jours après ? Mais peu importe. Finn restait quelqu'un d'important pour Quinn, et elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, c'était mieux ainsi. Au final, tout ce petit monde semblait ravi et semblait prendre du plaisir. Quinn aussi. Elle aurait juste voulu partager ce moment avec ses amis plutôt que de rester seule à une table à noyer sa nostalgie de fin d'année dans un verre de punch _sans alcool_.

C'est lors de l'annonce des gagnants des titres de Reine et Roi du bal que Quinn émergea. Elle vit Finn Hudson monter sur scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Ironie n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu participer avec elle l'an passé ! Et il s'était présenté cette année ? Probablement avec Rachel avant que celle-ci ne mette un terme à leur relation… Rachel ne lui en n'avait même pas parlé. C'est pourtant ce que les amis font non ? Enfin… Quinn n'avait guère prêté attention aux candidats cette année, ne se présentant pas elle-même. Ça n'aurait fait que remonter de mauvais souvenir à la surface.

Elle se mit immédiatement à chercher Rachel des yeux, persuadée que celle-ci allait rejoindre Finn quand soudain … Qu'est-ce qu- ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Quinn fut en un instant éblouie par un flash de lumière en pleine figure. L'incompréhension prônant sur son visage, elle resta plantée là, tel un arbre. Ceci, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tape sur l'épaule l'a fasse sursauter. _Rachel_. Aucun mot ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche, elle regardait simplement la brunette qui se tenait devant elle. Et comme toujours, celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à décrypter les questions de Quinn en un simple regard.

**« C'était ton rêve. Pas une obsession ridicule. Un rêve. Profite-en. »** lui dit-elle.

Et c'est ce que fit Quinn. Incertaine, elle se dirigea vers Finn qui l'accueilli à bras ouverts. Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien, trop perdue dans toute cette incompréhension qui flottait autour d'elle. Elle accepta sa couronne et laissa Finn remercier les élèves. Elle se laissa guider par lui sur la piste de danse, ses pieds bougeant sans même que son cerveau ne leur ordonne. La musique résonna dans le gymnase et elle se retrouva à danser lentement contre son ex petit ami.

**« C'est Rachel. »** lui annonça-t-il.

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Quinn. Comme par magie, suite à l'évocation de ce prénom, elle retrouvait la parole.

**« Je me doute. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire des choses aussi folles… Même si, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre ce qu'elle a fait exactement. »**

**« Non »**, Finn la corrigea. **« Je veux dire, l'an dernier, les Gardénias. C'était l'idée de Rachel. J'ignorais quoi te donner, elle a su immédiatement. »**

Quinn leva la tête pour regarder Finn dans les yeux, s'assurant qu'il ne blaguait pas.

**« Tu connais la signification des Gardénias**1 **Quinn ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

Tout à coup, la gorge de Quinn se serra, et elle se retrouva de nouveau muette. _Un verre d'eau, vite_. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre. Il lui sourit tendrement et laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux, puis lâcha l'étreinte qu'il avait sur la blonde, la poussant doucement d'une main douce dans le dos.

**« Va la rejoindre, vous avez surement des choses à vous dire. »**

Les pieds de Quinn avancèrent encore une fois seuls, sans qu'elle ne leur donne leur accord. _Stop ! Stop !_ En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva devant Rachel, Santana et Brittany. Les deux brunes étaient encore en train de se disputer à propos de la robe de Rachel, qui selon Santana était bien trop sexy. Et il était hors de question pour la Latina que Rachel ne soit sexy. Ça, c'était _son_ job ! Rachel pouvait être _jolie_, mais pas_ sexy_. Brittany vit Quinn arriver et les stoppa dans leur confrontation. Les têtes des deux brunes se tournèrent automatiquement vers la nouvelle reine du bal.

**« Avant que tu t'énerve, je tiens à préciser que c'est l'idée de Berry et que j'aurais jamais fait ça si elle ne m'avait pas donner 100$ pour. Mais Q … Tu étais une vrai bombe ce soir ! Pense aux capotes avec Puck, il n'attend que ça ! Salut ! »** Santana lâcha à toute vitesse avant d'attraper Brittany par la main et de partir, laissant Quinn et Rachel face à face, partageant une grimace de dégout quant à la dernière phrase de la Latina.

**« Mmh j'imagine que maintenant est le moment des explications n'est-ce pas ? »** Voyant Quinn hocher la tête, la brunette prit son inspiration. **« On a rien truqué ! Je te jure ! J'ai retenu la leçon avec Kurt … Quoi qu'entre nous … Tu aurais sans doute plus mérité que je fasse ça pour toi …Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je t'ai inscrite en tant que candidate. On a fait ta promotion dans tout le lycée. On a juste fait ça discrètement, sans placarder ta tête partout. Puck et Brittany étaient là pour te distraire quand il le fallait et avec Santana on … On demandait aux élèves de voter pour la meilleure candidate au poste et … il ne fait pas avoir fait 15ans d'études pour comprendre que c'est toi. »** Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, sa timidité ressortant.

**« Pou-Pourquoi Finn ? »** Demanda Quinn, encore bouleversée par les événements. Rachel soupira doucement, son sourire grandissait, quoi que sa voix restait très fluette, incertaine, contrairement aux discours passés qu'elle avait pu faire.

**« C'était ton rêve Quinn ! Être élu Reine du bal avec le quaterback ! Avec ton premier amour ! Oui bien sur, c'était ton rêve de petite fille et ton rêve de 16 ans… Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? On a tous des rêves. Certains plus que d'autres. J'ignore quels sont les tiens si ce n'est Yale et … malheureusement je ne suis pas en mesure de réaliser celui là, mais aujourd'hui, ici, je pouvais en réaliser un et Quinn… tu comptes tellement pour moi. Je- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amies depuis longtemps et qu'on est loin d'être des meilleurs amies mais… Je veux te voir heureuse. Te voir sourire, et rire. Et j'espère que ceci te le prouve. Tu mérite ta place parmi les Reines de ce lycée, tu mérites de laisser ton empreinte ici. »**

**« Merci Rachel. Ça représente tellement. Nous sommes amies oui mais … J'ai pas envie que nous tombions dans le cliché des _'meilleures amies' » _**Répondit Quinn. Les sourcils de Rachel se froissèrent légèrement, son sourire se dissipa et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Quinn l'interrompit.

**« Finn m'a dit pour les Gardénias. »** Un '_oh_' soufflé s'échappa de la bouche de Rachel. **« La signification de ces fleurs est intéressante je trouve … »** Ajouta Quinn.

**« Je- mmh… »** Et Rachel resta sans voix. Elle pouvait compter sur les cinq doigts de sa main le nombre de fois où cela lui était arrivé dans sa vie. _Rarement_.

**« Yale est à moins de deux heures de voiture de NYC. Et à moins d'une heure en train. Tu penses- tu penses que je pourrais te rendre visite le week-end ? En tant que '_non meilleure amie_' ? »** Lui demanda Quinn.

Rachel hocha simplement la tête, un sourire perçant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

**« Il suffit d'un métro et d'un train pour faire NYADA/Yale ! »** Ajouta-t-elle.

**« Je vois que tu as aussi fais tes recherches, ça ne m'étonne pas, en tant qu'élève modèle ! Allez, vient danser, j'ai un titre à célébrer après tout ! »**

Et alors qu'elles dansaient ensemble, rigolant, s'amusant, _profitant_, leur mains trouvèrent leur chemin et leur doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement …

* * *

**A/N :** 1 Les Gardénias signifient "_Amour secret_"

Quinn et moi avions retrouvés notre relation mère-fille, nous étions proches. **Nous avions trouvé une nouvelle façon de vivre, un moyen de se pardonner.**


End file.
